Perfect
by hunter 139
Summary: He wanted her to know how perfect she was. Taking all night was a bonus.


**So... I somehow wrote this. I'm not even sure how it came to pass, I just started writing, and now I have this little drabble of Scott and Cora's romance scene... Seriously, I thought my previous chapter of smut was just a one-off, but apparently not. Anyway...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect Andromeda.**

* * *

Scott Ryder walked into his quarters, at the request of his second in command and girlfriend Cora Harper. According to her, there had been a 'lighting malfunction' in his quarters, which he quickly knew was false. Still, he was willing to play along as he walked through the door with a smirk on his face.

"Malfunction hm?" Scott chuckled. "I think I've been set up." He turned to where Cora was standing, right beside the door.

"You got me." Cora said, raising her hands in mock surrender with a smile on her face. "I wanted an excuse to see you." Scott gave a smile of his own.

"'I want to see you' is reason enough for me." Cora grinned and approached him, placing her hand on his chest.

"Everything we've faced, and you're still such a sweetheart." She pushed him gently towards the center of the room, away from the door.

"And you're an incredible woman."

"A sweetheart and a sweet talker." She commented.

"A Pathfinder." He chuckled. "I know when I've found something good-"

She gently shushed and pulled him closer, bringing his lips to hers. They kissed gently, his hands around her waist and her's on his chest and his own waist. For a moment, they were lost in the sensation of each other, with Ryder's hand gliding up to her shoulder before they broke apart, just staring into each other's eyes. Cora soon broke the silence, her voice tinged with lust.

"I want..." That was as far as she got before Ryder spoke again.

"I'm going to show you how perfect you are." He said, his hand grazing behind her ear, with his fingers running through her hair. "Even if it takes me all night." His finger gently brushed her lips as she gasped causing him to smile, which dropped slightly as he remembered an important detail. "Though we're not exactly alone."

Catching the hint, Cora looked over his shoulder at the holopad. "SAM, can you turn off your logs for a while? My authorization."

"Yes, Lieutenant Harper." The AI vanished, causing Cora to smile as Ryder also ran her hand over her cheek.

"Hm. Actual alone time." She breathed as his lips traveled down to her neck. She moaned as he kissed a sensitive spot, before suckling on his earlobe in retaliation. His hands traveled down to the hem of her shirt, tugging at it.

He pulled it up, forcing her to break off the kiss and doff it completely. Scott pulled her back, bringing his mouth to her neck and suckling on it. Not to be outdone, she stifled her moans and pulled his shirt up, in a mirror of what he had just done to her.

His hands quickly traveled to her back, reaching for the clasp of her bra. Through it all, he kept kissing and suckling on her neck, causing her to moan in frustration. Eventually, he worked the clasp free and tossed her bra aside.

With her breasts free, Scott wasted no time, his mouth kissing his way down. He planted kisses on her breast, before pausing to nibble and suck on her nipple. Gasping, she grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled them down fast, causing him to yelp from the friction.

He was currently only in his boxers now, his erection straining against the fabric. She wasted no time in freeing his erection, pulling his boxers down until they hit the floor. Scott kicked them away, and pulled down Cora's underwear, exposing the wetness underneath.

With both of them naked, Scott held Cora close, just enjoying the moment. Her soft breathing tickled his ear from her position on his shoulder, the two of them swaying gently with his hands around her waist and hers on his shoulders. Eventually, she pulled back before kissing him once more, their tongues mingling with hers dominating.

As they kissed, his hand slowly traveled downward to the cheek of her butt. Suddenly, he lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Both of them chuckled as he moved them over to the shelf, setting her down gently before locking lips again.

They kept making out, as Scott aligned himself with her entrance and slid into her. Cora let out a small gasp, which he was quick to stifle with his lips. His mouth traveled down to her neck as he began thrusting into her, both of them panting and moaning in time with the movements.

She felt amazing, her walls tight around his cock yet soft at the same time. He started off slowly, wanting to prolong her pleasure. Their naked chests kissed, the feel of her hardened nipples on his body was simply incredible.

"Faster." She begged.

Grunting breathlessly, he did as she asked, increasing the tempo of his thrusts. Their ragged breathing and panting echoed through the room, growing louder as both approached their climax. Soon, she was at the precipice of losing control.

"I'm close, Scott." She gasped.

"So am I." He breathed.

He sped up even faster, and she felt herself bouncing in tandem with each movement of his body. She felt every tiny twitch, every single movement. Cora felt more alive in this moment than she ever had before.

Finally, it was like a dam bursting inside her. She choked back a scream as her orgasm overwhelmed her, a blissful feeling that was prolonged as Scott thrust thrice more before releasing his seed into her.

It felt like every good feeling she ever had at once. This wasn't her first time, but it felt so different with him, and so right. Dimly, she felt him pull out, but he held her close, their heartbeats synchronized.

After a moment, she finally recovered her wits about her, feeling empty without him inside her. Cora held onto him, her head on his chest, the two of them keeping each other standing.

After their strength had recovered, Scott aligned his cock back with her entrance, but she stopped him with her hands. He looked at her questioningly. "I have a different idea in mind." Detaching from his embrace, Cora turned her back to him and bent down slightly, her hands on the shelf, exposing her ass to him. Her intention was clear.

"You're serious?" His tone was part disbelieving, part excited. She looked over her shoulder with a sultry gleam in her eyes.

"Please Scott."

Gripping her hips, Scott aligned his cock with her asshole, slowly pushing his way in. After a moment, he was inside, feeling her walls clenching tightly around his cock. Hearts pounding, he thrust into her while she bucked back, gasping as his hands slid to her breasts and began to squeeze them, pinching the nipples as well.

He pounded into her, as the involuntary resistance from her body slowly faded and his path became easier. He was hypnotized by her bouncing cheeks, his grip on her breasts tightening with her own lusty moans. His hard movements had her on the verge of losing it.

This, combined with her own ministrations on her clit, quickly sent her over the edge in combination, her juices spilling all over the floor. Still, he kept thrusting, the tempo increasing so much that she barely came down from her high before she was coming again. Eventually, it proved to be too much for Scott and he came as well, shooting his load deep into her ass.

Cora could barely hear his panting over her racing heartbeat, and found herself still wanting as he pulled himself out of her. Turning around, she hungrily kissed him, their tongues mingling as their hands roamed around each other.

They were so lost in the other that neither noticed that they were approaching the bed until they fell onto it. They broke off the kiss, Scott gasping as he tried to sit up and get his bearings.

Cora pushed him back on the bed and straddled him, her hands gently sliding up and down his cock, which quickly sprang to life in her fingers. Aligning it with her entrance, she pulled herself down, letting out a moan at the feeling once again.

As she rode Ryder, she grabbed his hands and placed them over her breasts, using her own to hold them in place, causing him to quicken his pace. It didn't take long for Scott to come, his sperm shooting deep into her body and filling her womb. The sensation caused her walls to tighten as her own orgasm triggered, coating both of their thighs with a viscous liquid.

They road their high together before Cora collapsed on top of Ryder, both of them panting breathlessly from their session. Despite the sweat glistening from their bodies, they weren't truly tired in the slightest.

"Ready for another round?" Cora asked. Scott smirked.

"Well I did promise you all night."

"That you did."

She captured his lips yet again, only to break off in surprise when she flipped them both over until he was on top. Grinning, Scott pushed himself inside her once more, her walls offering little resistance, having gotten used to his size and girth.

After several minutes of his lead, Cora's back arched as waves of pleasure rolled over her, prolonged by the feeling of his seed erupting inside of her. Her only thought as she came down from her orgasmic bliss was that she really hoped that this would take all night.

* * *

In a way, it did; They had another three sessions before they were finally tired enough to go to sleep. Several hours later she woke to the sound of his heartbeat in her ear and the gentle caressing of his hand on the small of her back.

Quickly shaking off her drowsiness and feeling quite in need, Cora allowed herself to be taken from behind again, her rear end raised on one of the pillows of his bed. Her whole world narrowed to that one spot between her cheeks, until heavenly bliss exploded within her.

After a few minutes of basking in the afterglow, she found herself riding Ryder again, both of them moaning as they came together once more. Now, she was lying on top of him, content as the scent of their passion lingered in the air and on the sheets.

"So quiet." She commented breathlessly, gently running her hand over his chest. "Like it's just the two of us."

"Maybe one day it will be. You and me, a rover, a tent, adventuring across the stars."

"Living on our wits? Keeping each other warm at night?" He grinned at the thought. "Sign me up." She smirked in return.

"This. Us. It won't be easy." She whispered. "Andromeda challenges everything we know." She gazed into his eyes once more. "But you're worth the fight."

She leaned in to kiss him once more, their lips grazing each other just as a blue light reappeared and SAM's voice echoed into the room.

"Pathfinder. Lieutenant Harper. The day shift is beginning." Cora inwardly groaned before looking at Ryder, who had a similarly disappointed look on his face.

"Duty calls." Ryder said, sighing as Cora extricated herself and inwardly cursing the sudden lack of warmth. He soon followed suit, getting ready for the long day ahead.

* * *

 **Alright, don't expect any more chapters for this story. This is definitely meant to be a one-shot (especially since I didn't even mean to write it in the first place).**

 **Still, with all that said, I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot and reviews are always welcome. And then please forget that I ever wrote this.**


End file.
